


The First Man

by darkgirl11



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BoruMitsu, Boruto asks Log for his blessing, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Coping, Creation Rebirth jutsu, Crying, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Log & Boruto friendship, Log & Mitsuki centric, Log & Mitsuki throughout the years, Log adores Mitsuki, Log and Mitsuki need each other, Log centric, Log has a break down, Log hits his low point, Log learns to love Boruto like he loves Mitsuki, Log smokes, Log tries to live without Mitsuki, Log turns into an alcoholic, Lots of Crying, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Swearing, Mitsuki dates Boruto, Mitsuki grows up, Mitsuki is Log's purpose, Mitsuki transfers to the Leaf, Protective Older Brothers, Sage Mode, They get better, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Weddings, based on the brotherly relationship we all know Mitsuki & Log have, big brother Log, but not overbearing dialogue, jealous Log, medical ninjutsu, mostly Log, sage transformation, snake family, they both fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: Log knew that one day he would have to let his little brother go so he could grow up. He just never expected it to hurt this much.OR this is a walkthrough of Log and Mitsuki throughout the years as Mitsuki and Boruto fall in love. Through it all, Mitsuki always remembers that Log was the first man to ever love him.
Relationships: Log | Rogu & Orochimaru (Naruto), Mitsuki & Rogu | Log (Naruto), Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	The First Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So, I actually had this 1/4 done in my laptop so I decided to finish it these past few days. This story is heavily inspired by "First Man" by Camila Cabello, as the song's name is the title of this story. There are lyrics to that song and "Nobody But You" by Blake Shelton & Gwen Stefani used in this story. Honestly, there are some parts in this story that got me to tear up when I was listening to those songs so maybe they'll have a strong impact on you, too? Maybe?
> 
> Anyways, I needed to write a short story that's more Log centric because he's such a different character when in comparison to Mitsuki. The anime doesn't cover their relationship enough and I really felt like I needed to dive deeper into it. The anime makes me feel like Log cares deeply for Mitsuki but they don't get enough screen time together... so I needed to write about them... and BoruMitsu. Basically, I needed to write about Mitsuki being raised by everyone in the Sound but Log has to learn to let Mitsuki go so he can live his own life. 
> 
> Wow, that was long... but this is my 40th story on AO3 so yay!! Super excited about that! Wow, I have had a lot of time on my hands... ain't nothing wrong with that though! Okay, I hope that you all enjoy this! Thank you so much for tuning in for another story! :)
> 
> UPDATE  
> friends, Masterodontochelys has created the most precious art work for this story for one of the early scenes with Mitsuki when he's training with his caregivers and it gives me LIFE. If you haven't read this story, just know the picture applies to a scene in the beginning and it's actually perfect! I'm forever grateful that Masterodontochelys has shared her beautiful works of art with me and I'm so happy to share them with you! Please please please find my talented friend on Tumblr and show lots of love!! you can find Masterodontochelys on Tumblr @ turtlieomega

“What will his name be, Orochimaru?”

“His name shall be… Mitsuki.”

Log inhaled, feeling the burning sensation on the back of his throat as he smoked his cigarette. He stared at the giant test tube that contained his soon-to-be little brother. Log exhaled, blowing out the smoke at the test tube. He smiled softly as he watched the child in the tube stir a little in his hibernation. Log wanted nothing more than to meet his little brother but he knew he had to be patient.

Mitsuki wasn’t even conscious nor had Log even truly met him but he knew there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for his little brother. Log spent his days watching over his little brother while his nights were spent going on missions. Orochimaru wanted Log to be going on longer missions but Log always refused. He wanted to be there when Mitsuki awakened. There was no way he was going to miss meeting his little brother.

His little brother’s awakening came in the morning. Log was there when Mitsuki’s eyes twitched and then slowly opened. Log’s jaw dropped, causing his cigarette to fall to the ground. Log ran towards the test tube, stepping on his forgotten cigarette in the process. He placed his hands on the test tube as he watched Mitsuki’s eyes close and then flutter open again as if he was trying to get used to the lack of lighting in the room.

Log’s breathing was shaky because of his excitement. He was overjoyed that Mitsuki was finally conscious. There was a feeling of pride he got from knowing that he was the one who was there when Mitsuki woke awakened. Log felt his heart aching when Mitsuki slowly reached out his arms so that he could place his hands on the glass where Log’s hands were.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of there.”

Log had to force himself to step away from the test tube, gasping at the sad look in Mitsuki’s eyes. It was as if Mitsuki was silently pleading with him not to leave. Log’s heart was breaking as he continued to step away, not missing the crushed look on his little brother’s face. Log tried to give a reassuring smile as he pressed a button to release the liquid from the tube.

The older clone made his way back to the test tube to watch Mitsuki sink to the bottom when the water drained. Log wasted no time in opening the tube and pulling his little brother out. The child struggled to stand on his own, gasping as his knees buckled from underneath him. He expected to fall to the ground but instead he fell right into the arms of the man who had been watching him. The child looked up at the man who looked like an older version of himself.

“Wh-who are you? Who… who am I?”

“Your name is Mitsuki. You’re my little brother.”

“B-Brother?”

“My name is Log.”

Mitsuki tried to stand but he fell right back into his brother’s arms. Mitsuki didn’t try to stand up again. Instead, he smiled and snuggled into Log’s arms. Log’s eyes were wide, he had never been this close to another person before. He slowly wrapped his arms around Mitsuki, pulling his brother closer to him. Log smiled softly as he kissed his brother’s head. Log silently vowed to himself to always protect and love Mitsuki.

Mitsuki was Log’s purpose.

As Mitsuki was getting accustomed to his life, he was cared for by Log. Of course, he was taken care of and trained by his three caretakers, Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu, but Log took pride in being Mitsuki’s sole caretaker. Orochimaru was seen as the parent-figure but Log was the primary caregiver. Orochimaru often shook his head and smiled to Log, telling him that he really took a shining to Mitsuki.

“He’s the best thing you’ve ever created, Orochimaru.”

“You both are.”

Log nearly dropped the cigarette he was holding when Orochimaru said that to him. Orochimaru and Log didn’t have the best relationship but those three simple words seemed to fix almost everything. All this time Log thought that Orochimaru was disappointed in him and that’s why he created Mitsuki. Now, Log could see that Orochimaru made Mitsuki for him. Orochimaru made him someone to love unconditionally.

It was in that moment that Log dropped his cigarette and walked over to his parent. Log’s eyes were wide but his face was expressionless. Orochimaru’s breath hitched when he felt Log’s arms wrap around him to give him a hug. Orochimaru could see Suigetsu holding Mitsuki as he stared over Log’s shoulder. Orochimaru smiled when he saw Mitsuki nod to him and then wrapped his arms around Suigetsu as if he was silently telling Orochimaru to hug Log back.

Orochimaru wrapped his arms around his son, savoring the feeling of Log gripping his shirt as if he was scared he was going to lose him. Orochimaru just hummed in laughter before whispering to Log, “I hope he learns how to love someone as much as you love him.”

Those words caused Log’s eyes to widen, in shock and in anger. Orochimaru just lightly chuckled to himself as he noticed Log was jealous of Mitsuki loving someone else. Orochimaru knew that Log was going to become attached to this child but he wasn’t expecting that attachment to come so soon. Log’s voice was trying to be playful but he ultimately failed.

“Don’t push it, Orochimaru.”

* * *

Mitsuki was nearly five years old when he started training to be a ninja. Log would watch as Mitsuki learned kenjutsu with Suigetsu. On the first day, Mitsuki begged to use Suigetsu’s executioner blade. Suigetsu had told him that he wasn’t ready but Mitsuki took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was about to do. Suigetsu wasn’t ready for Mitsuki to give him the biggest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. Suigetsu facepalmed and groaned loudly as he gave in.

Suigetsu was snickering to himself as he grabbed his blade and held it out for Mitsuki to take. The blue haired child had the brightest smile on his face as he eagerly reached forward and grabbed the blade’s handle. As soon as Suigetsu let go of the blade and Mitsuki took control, the child fell backwards due to the heaviness of the executioner’s blade.

Suigetsu was laughing as he watched Mitsuki struggle to pick the blade up. He was so amused by watching Mitsuki stumble left and right, trying to find a good way to hold the blade. Suigetsu was nearly crying until he gasped when he saw Mitsuki extend his arms to inhuman lengths to wrap around the handle so he could have a firm grasp on the sword. Mitsuki had a serious look on his face as he pointed the blade at his caretaker.

“Which limb do you want to lose?”

No one spoke a word until they heard Log cackling in the background, calling Suigetsu a damn idiot. Mitsuki was trying to be serious but as his brother’s laugh echoed through the lair he couldn’t stop the smile that was threatening to take over. Mitsuki fell onto his back with the blade landing next to him. Mitsuki was crying as he laughed along with his older brother.

Suigetsu had a warm smile on his face as he watched Log holding his stomach, wheezing every now and then as he tried to catch his breath. Suigetsu knew that there was no one else who could make Log or Mitsuki laugh like this. Only Log could make Mitsuki lose his composure and only Mitsuki could make Log laugh until he was wheezing.

They needed each other.

* * *

The next year, Karin had taken Mitsuki under her wing to learn medical ninjutsu. She also wanted to show Mitsuki how to use his sensory ability. As Karin was explaining what a sensory type ninja is to Mitsuki, Log was getting ready to help Karin visibly show Mitsuki how it would be helpful to be a sensory type in battle.

Log made hand signs and five snake clones identical to himself appeared. Mitsuki’s eyes shifted from each clone, trying to sense which one was the real Log. Mitsuki pointed at the one that had made the jutsu but Karin shook her head and told him to not focus on what can be seen but what can be sensed.

Mitsuki nodded and closed his eyes, trying to sense the chakra in the clones. He noticed that five of them had the same amount of chakra but there was one amongst the six Log’s that didn’t have as much chakra. Mitsuki opened his eyes and ran towards the Log with the least amount of chakra.

He ran at full speed and then pounced on the original Log. The two of them rolled on the floor but Karin noticed how Log used his own body to shield Mitsuki from any potential harm. Mitsuki had noticed that Log had a cut on his face near his scar. No one was ready for Mitsuki to grab Log’s arm, pushing back his long sleeve so he could bite the arm.

Karin and Log were biting their lips to stop themselves from laughing at Mitsuki’s attempt to heal Log the way that their redhead caregiver would. When Mitsuki noticed nothing was happening to heal Log, he looked at his brother and asked with his teeth still latched onto him, “Why isn’t it working? Am I not biting hard enough?”

“I can bite harder!”

“Mitsuki, you’re not Karin!”

When Mitsuki removed himself from his brother’s arm, he noticed all he did was leave his teeth marks in his skin. Mitsuki looked at Log’s arm and then he started moving his tongue like he was trying to get a disgusting taste out of his mouth. Karin was laughing when she saw Log wiping his bitten arm all over Mitsuki’s face, claiming he needed to get all the Mitsuki saliva off of him.

“I don’t taste bad, Mitsuki!”

“You do, too!”

* * *

Another year had passed and Mitsuki was supposed to be learning senjutsu with Jugo. In Mitsuki’s creation, he had been implanted with the same kekkei genkai Jugo’s clan possessed. This kekkei genkai made it possible for Mitsuki to absorb natural energy without any training in senjutsu. It was important that Mitsuki started learning how to harness that energy and use it to unlock his sage mode and sage transformation.

“Now, Mitsuki,” Jugo began, “we need to start to using the energy that you’re naturally absorbing and channel it towards unlocking your sage transformation. If we can’t get you to unlock your sage transformation soon then there’s a chance that your body will not be able to handle all the chakra and you could potentially be like me… you could potentially go on rampages and I… I don’t want that to happen to you.”

Mitsuki sat down and took a deep breath, trying to accept all of that information. He looked up at Jugo and questioned, “All this energy I’m absorbing… I know I can use it towards unlocking my sage transformation so when I unlock that, can I start to learn aunt Tsunade’s technique? The Creation Rebirth: Strength of a Hundred Technique?”

Log and Jugo stared at each other, surprised that he even knew about that forbidden technique. Jugo sat down in front of Mitsuki and answered, “That technique has been forbidden, Mitsuki… Karin doesn’t even know how to use it so that would mean we would have to ask Lady Tsunade to come here and teach you… that’s a technique that can’t be learned on the spot… it takes years.”

“It’s a good thing I’m young, then.”

Jugo looked back at Log and nodded, silently telling the older clone that it was time to let Orochimaru know he was taking a strong interest in medical ninjutsu. Log was about to leave the room when Mitsuki unexpectedly started glowing green. Jugo got to his feet, clearly surprised that Mitsuki had entered sage mode so quickly.

Mitsuki was screaming as he felt a horn sprouting from his forehead. He was terrified but he sprinted over to the pond in the lair to get a look at himself. He stared at his glowing form, noticing how it looked like a squid had squirted ink on his eyes. The black was spreading out from his eyes, as if they were making little black veins on his face. Mitsuki was scared by this transformation he had undergone in seconds.

Yet, Mitsuki didn’t understand that he was moving a lot faster than Log and Jugo. What felt like minutes to Mitsuki was actually seconds to the older males. Log had become aware that Mitsuki was moving too fast so he calmed himself and entered sage mode. Blue chakra had enveloped his body in seconds. He raced to Mitsuki and held his little brother’s shoulders, trying to keep him in one place so they could talk this out.

“Why do I look like this, Log?”

“This is your sage transformation.”

“Why don’t you look like me?”

“I can look just like you, don’t worry.”

Mitsuki watched in awe as Log underwent his sage transformation. Log had closed his eyes as he felt his facial features being altered but when he opened his eyes he looked nearly identical to Mitsuki. Log smiled back at his brother, finally feeling Mitsuki start to relax.

Log kept that smile on his face as he held Mitsuki’s face, “You don’t have to be scared, Mitsuki. You’re not alone. You and I… we’re the same when we go into our sage transformations. You’re going to become such a powerful shinobi and I can’t wait to watch you grow.”

“I can’t wait to see who you’ll become.”

* * *

Mitsuki was nine years old when he finally met his aunt Tsunade. When she walked in the room, Mitsuki could immediately tell she was leaking chakra with every step. She was walking towards him, her heels clicking along the floor as she moved. Mitsuki decided he liked the sound of her heels clicking. It was rather comforting to him.

When they were a mere foot apart they just stared at each other. They both seemed to be analyzing each other until Mitsuki stated bluntly, “I can sense that you are oozing chakra. What is the jutsu that you are using at the moment?”

Tsunade cranked an eyebrow up in obvious surprise that he would blurt that out. She stared down at the child carefully as she countered, “I can see that you’re just a child. Why do you want me to teach you my forbidden technique?”

“To be like you.”

“You don’t want to be yourself?”

The older woman lowered herself so she was staring right into Mitsuki’s eyes. She was expecting his eyes to look sinister like Orochimaru’s but she was surprised when they looked warm and bright. Part of her was looking for bits and pieces of Orochimaru in this child but she was happy when she realized he wasn’t much like Orochimaru.

He didn’t look like Orochimaru expect for that extremely pale skin and those yellow eyes. At first, one can see his origins but the more someone stared at him the more they would realize he was completely different. He clearly wasn’t good at talking to people outside his family. He spoke so matter-of-fact and he was much more blunt than anyone else Tsunade knew. She chuckled to herself as she thought that her and Mitsuki had that in common.

Mitsuki had a small smile on his face as he replied, “I want to be the best version of myself and you can help me do that. I want to help others and the best way to help others is through medical ninjutsu… there’s no one better than you, aunt Tsunade.”

“There’s one person better than me.”

“Who is that?”

Tsunade had a confident smile on her face as she reached her hand out, silently telling Mitsuki to grab it. Mitsuki had a look of uncertainty on his face but as soon as he looked at his aunt’s smile all of his worries disappeared. He smiled as he reached out and grabbed her hand. Tsunade could’ve sworn she saw a sparkle in Mitsuki’s eyes when she answered him.

“It’s going to be you.”

* * *

Mitsuki was thirteen years old when he finally mastered Tsunade’s forbidden jutsu. Tsunade had to admit that Mitsuki was better than her and he was incredibly young. Tsunade knew that Mitsuki was created with the hope that he would be genetically perfect but she wasn’t ready for Orochimaru to actually succeed. She was sure that Mitsuki could exceed the power of the Kage in a few short years.

Log noticed that Mitsuki walked around with that purple diamond mark on his forehead with pride. Log was proud of his little brother for mastering such a complex form of medical ninjutsu but part of him was worried about Mitsuki. Part of him was worrying that there wasn’t much left for them to teach him here in the Sound. Log was worried that Mitsuki would want to leave.

He was right to worry.

Log and Orochimaru were talking in the lab when the dark haired male stated, “There is nothing left for Mitsuki here with us. I have taught him all I can teach him, as well as your three caregivers. We cannot teach him anything else. I am surprised that he learned everything in such a short time. I wasn’t expecting to have to let him go this early but I cannot be the reason he does not continue to grow.”

“What are you saying, Orochimaru?”

“He’s been transferred to the Leaf.”

“You… you already transferred him?”

“It needed to be done.”

Orochimaru had a sad look in his eyes as Log started to shake in anger. Log was seething with rage as he hissed, “And you didn’t think to tell me about your plans sooner? You didn’t think I’d want to spend as much time as I can with my little brother before you took him away from me? You thought it would be better to just fucking take him away from me?!”

Log smashed his fists on a metal table, successfully denting it beyond repair. Log was glaring daggers at his parent as he shouted, “You can’t take him away from me! He’s my little brother! I don’t have a fucking purpose if he’s not here! Everything I do is for him! You can’t… you can’t just create him and tell me he’s mine just to take him away from me!”

“Listen to how selfish you’re being.”

“Selfish?!”

The clone shoved the dented table out of the way so he could march right over to his parent. As Log made his way over to Orochimaru he continued to shout, “You brought us into this world so that we could be better versions of yourself so fuck off with calling me selfish! Did you forget that you’re in the history books as the most selfish piece of shit that ever lived!”

Log was right in Orochimaru’s face at this point but his parent held his ground. Log’s eyes narrowed at his parent, “If you’re going to stand there and call me selfish then fucking call yourself selfish because I must have picked that up from you.”

“I am selfish..”

“You’re damn right you are!”

“Because I wanted love.”

The blue haired male took a few steps back in surprise. Orochimaru had a smile on his face as he continued, “While it is true that I wanted you and Mitsuki to be perfect… I wanted you two to be my perfect _children_. I only taught you ninjutsu and everything else because you wanted to. It was you two who chose your own destiny.”

Orochimaru stepped forward and smiled as he held Log’s face. There were tears welling in Log’s eyes as he listened to his parent, “I know this is hard for you, Log, but we both know Mitsuki is meant for so much more than this. I know you want to be there with him every step of the way but there are some things that Mitsuki must face alone. He will always be your little brother, Log.”

“That will never change.”

There were tears falling down Log’s face but he parent wiped them away as he continued softly, “You have given that child more love than he could ever imagine. You might not be able to see each other every day like you’re used to but no distance can ever take away what you two mean to each other. You will always be Mitsuki’s older brother.”

“Mitsuki will always be your purpose.”

Log’s eyes widened when he sensed another presence with them. Orochimaru’s hands dropped from Log’s face when he realized Mitsuki was standing in the doorway. There were fresh tears streaming down his face but his eyes were trained on Log. The older clone walked over to Mitsuki and dropped down so he could look into eyes that rivaled his own.

“Mitsuki-“

“I’m going away?”

“Yes… you have more potential in the Leaf.”

“But… what about you?”

There was an aching pain in Log’s chest when he heard those words. Log wiped his tears away, despite knowing it was pointless. He knew the moment he spoke again he would be a mess. He knew that he was going to cry again but there was always a part of Log that never wanted his little brother to see him cry. Older brothers were supposed to be strong and fearless but it seemed that even older brothers could cry.

Log held Mitsuki’s face the same way Orochimaru held his own. Both of the clones were crying as Log whispered, “I cannot go with you to the Leaf, Mitsuki. This is something that you need to do on your own. The path that you are meant to walk down is one that I cannot follow. I wish that I could go with you but I can’t be the reason you don’t grow into a powerful shinobi.”

“But… I’ll miss you, Log.”

“I’ll miss you more than you know.”

Mitsuki was sobbing as he listened to his older brother whisper almost desperately, “I don’t want to let you go but I have to, Mitsuki. It’s going to be so hard to wake up every day and not see you in the morning. It’s going to be so hard to walk these halls and not feel you jump on my back for a free ride. It’s going to be so hard to go day by day and not hear your voice. It’s going to be so hard to let you go… but I need to.”

The smaller clone threw his arms around Log, weeping into his shoulder. Both of their hearts were breaking and it pained Orochimaru to watch them say goodbye to each other. Orochimaru fought back the tears in his eyes. He had created Mitsuki to fill the void in Log but he didn’t know that Mitsuki had a void in his heart that only Log could satisfy. Orochimaru didn’t understand how badly they needed each other until right now.

Mitsuki might have been sobbing but he could hear Log’s words so clearly, “I’ve been thinking about what I want in my life and it begins and ends the same… you. If I had to choose what I couldn’t lose… there’d only be one thing. It’s always going to be you, Mitsuki.”

The two brothers held each other tightly, savoring the feeling of being together one more time. Log had tears streaming down his face as he murmured his last words into Mitsuki’s ear, “I don’t wanna go down any other road now because I don’t want it to lead to anyone else but you. If I had to die now…”

“I wouldn’t want to love anybody but you.”

* * *

Life fucking sucked without Mitsuki.

Log remembered how he wasn’t allowed to walk Mitsuki to the Leaf. He remembered that his parent said that it would raise too many concerns if Log had joined them on their journey to the Leaf. Log remembered how he didn’t want to let Mitsuki go that day. Log remembered how he sent his favorite white snake to hide in Mitsuki’s backpack so that if Mitsuki ever needed to talk to him, he had the snake.

Log watched his little brother disappear with their parent into the fog. Log wanted to use a wind style jutsu to blow the fog away so he could continue to watch them. He just wanted to make sure that his little brother was going to be okay. No one truly understood just how much it pained Log to be separated from his little brother.

He had tried to tell himself that this was for the best but the pain in his chest didn’t grow any lighter. He found himself waking up each morning expecting to see Mitsuki waiting for him at the kitchen table, only to become disappointed when he wasn’t there. He found himself still calling down the hall for Mitsuki to come to dinner. Log’s eyes would grow wide and a stray tear would fall down his face each time Suigetsu reminded him Mitsuki wasn’t there.

“It’ll get better, Log.”

“Yeah… yeah, you’re right.”

Suigetsu always sighed when Log would retreat to his room after that little conversation. Log couldn’t grasp that this was how life was going to be from now on. Log found himself falling back into old habits because he didn’t have Mitsuki there to keep him company. Log reached into his nightstand’s drawer and pulled out his pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

His shoulders were shaking as he pulled out a cigarette and slowly put it in his mouth. He had tears rolling down his face as he brought the lighter up to the butt of the cigarette. He was sobbing as he lit the cigarette and inhaled, savoring that familiar burning feeling on the back of his throat. He quickly healed the back of his throat and then exhaled, coughing as he realized it had been years since he last smoked.

Log sat there on the floor smoking his cigarettes for the rest of the night. If anyone knocked on his door because they smelt smoke, he told them to fuck off and leave him alone. Each of his caregivers had knocked on the door but each one of them were sent away. Even Orochimaru had asked to come in but Log told him to go away.

He didn’t want to see any of them.

He knew that they would try to tell him that he shouldn’t resort to smoking because Mitsuki wasn’t there. He knew that they would tell him that he still had a lot left to live for but Log would disagree. Log didn’t know what the hell he was doing with his life now that Mitsuki was gone. Mitsuki was his purpose and his reason for living but now he was gone. Log didn’t know what he was supposed to do now.

He tried to train the next few days but he found that he didn’t like training if he wasn’t sparring with Mitsuki. He didn’t like training if he couldn’t watch Mitsuki’s form to make sure he was still doing everything right. He didn’t like training if he couldn’t throw a snake at his little brother’s face to catch him off guard so he could tackle him to the ground.

Log tried to occupy his time by helping his parent with his experiments but he always had to excuse himself the moment his eyes locked on Mitsuki’s old test tube. Some nights, Log would come in and just sit in front of Mitsuki’s test tube. He would smoke as he stared at the test tube with empty yellow eyes. He remembered when he was standing in front of that test tube waiting for his little brother to wake up.

It was late one night when Log had wandered into the kitchen with a cigarette in his mouth. He trudged over to the alcohol cabinet and pulled out a bottle after bottle. He spit his cigarette in the trash, hoping it would catch fire on something in there. He pulled the bottles to the ground with him. He sat there on the floor chucking back bottle after bottle.

Log rolled his eyes as he realized his cigarette never caught fire. He stumbled to his feet, clutching a bottle in his hand as if it was a lifeline for him. He peeked in the trash can and told the cigarette it was a little bitch for not catching on fire. He made hand signs and then drunkenly blew fire from his mouth to light the whole trash can on fire.

Log took another swig from the bottle as he watched the flames burn away at the trash can. The blue haired male heard screaming and that’s when he saw Suigetsu running towards the trash can. He quickly made hand signs and used a water style jutsu to put out the fire. Log was shouting at Suigetsu to stop but his caretaker refused to listen to his slurred words.

Suigetsu turned to Log and ripped the bottle from his hand. Log made an attempt to retrieve the bottle from Suigetsu but his caregiver pushed him back. Log glared at Suigetsu and stumbled towards the alcohol cabinet to grab other bottles. Suigetsu was about to try to stop him but Log threw the bottles at the wall.

The sound of glass breaking caused the rest of the family to run into the kitchen. No one knew what to say as they watched Suigetsu scream at Log to stop throwing the bottles. Log looked like a whole mess as he shouted for everyone to leave. Orochimaru’s heart was breaking as he called for his snakes to immobilize Log. Even the summoning snakes were upset that they had to wrap themselves around Log to prevent him from hurting himself or others.

This was a low point for Log.

He had passed out shortly after the snakes wrapped around his body. He remembered waking up the next afternoon with a terrible hangover. He quickly healed himself, groaning as he thought about the mess he had made last night. He didn’t even like alcohol so even he knew he was wading in dangerous waters.

Log kicked his feet over the edge of his bed, holding his head in his hands. He barely even heard his door open but he felt someone sit next to him. He was surprised when he turned his head to see Mitsuki. Tears immediately started streaming down Log’s face but he smiled when he saw that Mitsuki was already crying. They instantly wrapped their arms around each other.

“What are you doing to yourself, Log?”

“I… I’m not as strong as you think.”

“You smell like cigarettes.”

“I’m weak without you.”

When they pulled away, Mitsuki had a sad smile on his face, “Everything in the Leaf reminds me of you. I sit in the academy each day and I see something that makes me think of you. Every time I see something that reminds me of you… I want to start crying. I’m learning so much in the Leaf but… but at what cost?”

“Look what I’ve done to you, Log.”

“No… I did this to myself.”

Log forcefully wiped his tears away with his sleeve. He couldn’t look at Mitsuki as he continued, “I couldn’t find the right way to cope with not having you here anymore. I know you think I’m strong but that’s only because I had you here. I don’t want you to feel bad because I told you to leave but… I don’t know how to be strong without you, Mitsuki.”

A small pale hand reached out and grabbed Log’s. Silent tears poured down Log’s cheeks as he heard Mitsuki whisper to him, “I don’t know how to have fun without you, Log. The people I’ve met don’t believe my smile because only you could make me happy. I don’t even believe my smile when I see myself in the mirror… I only believe it when I’m with you.”

“We’re a mess, aren’t we, Mitsuki?”

“It would seem so.”

“How are we going to make it better?”

“We’ll do it together… like we always do.”

Log pulled Mitsuki into his arms and moved them so that Log was laying on his back and Mitsuki was snuggled against his side. Log was staring at the ceiling while Mitsuki was making little circles on Log’s side. The two of them took a deep breath together and sighed, smiling as their sighs still harmonized with each other’s.

The two of them held onto each other, missing the feeling of arms around one another. Mitsuki had missed the feeling of his brother’s strong arms wrapped around him, making him feel warm and protected. Log had missed the feeling of his brother holding onto him and making circles against his side, causing Log to feel at ease and comfortable for once.

Log was still looking up at the ceiling as he stated aloud, “I don’t want to be young and sad another day longer. I don’t want to feel numb or mad until I go under.”

Mitsuki shifted so that his head was resting on top of Log’s chest. The smaller clone sighed before admitting, “I know that you only want me to be happy but I still feel lonely at night… I don’t want to feel like this another day longer.”

The two of them turned to look at each other for a moment before returning to their comfortable positions. Mitsuki had a smile on his face as he voiced an idea in his head, “I think I know a way for us to feel better. I found your snake in my backpack and I thought that you had placed it there to help me on missions but I think I know why you gave it to me…”

“I should’ve called you, Log.”

“Your older brother is so smart, Mitsuki.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

The two of them laughed at their playful banter. The two of them stayed there cuddling each other for the rest of the day and they fell asleep holding onto each other. Orochimaru walked in once and smiled at the sight of the two brothers reunited for a night. Orochimaru quietly shut the door behind him. He knew they needed each other.

He hoped they would be okay after this.

* * *

Life didn’t fucking suck for Log these days.

Log and Mitsuki called each other weekly so it helped the older clone gain a sense of normalcy. Log was starting to get used to how Mitsuki wasn’t there anymore. He still missed having his little brother at home but he felt better about knowing that Mitsuki was just a call away. He wished he remembered he had given Mitsuki a snake earlier so he didn’t have to go through that low point.

Yet, another part of him knew he needed to experience that low point so he knew he didn’t want to be that low ever again. Log needed to go through that low point to see just how much his little brother meant to him. He wasn’t expecting Mitsuki to rescue him but he was thankful he came back home that night.

Log had found Orochimaru the next morning and hugged him. Neither of them exchanged words but Orochimaru knew this was Log’s way of thanking him. Orochimaru just held his son, smiling as Log squeezed him. It was in this moment that Orochimaru let it sink in just how much these children meant to him. Orochimaru squeezed Log back, trying to let him know silently that he loved him.

It was later that week that Mitsuki had plans to come home for a night. He had called Log to tell him that wouldn’t be coming home that night. Mitsuki had been telling Log that he had met someone from his class. Log didn’t think anything of this Boruto Uzumaki character until Mitsuki said he wasn’t going to be coming home because he would be spending the night at Boruto’s. That raised a red flag to Log. There was someone out there trying to gain Mitsuki’s love.

“So, you’re going to be with Boruto?”

“Yes, I’m going to stay with him tonight.”

“Hm…”

“I’ll see you in the morning, Log.”

Mitsuki could tell that Log was feeling uncertain about this. This was the first person that Mitsuki had really taken a liking to in the Leaf. This was someone that Mitsuki was really hoping to be in a relationship with. Boruto was someone that Mitsuki wanted to love one day. He just hoped Log would be able to accept another man in his life.

“Can you say bye to everyone for me?”

“Yeah… yeah, I can do that.”

“Are you alright, Log?”

“What’s this Boruto person like?”

Log could hear Mitsuki humming in laughter at what he said. He could tell Mitsuki was smiling as he answered, “Oh, you’ll like him, he’s really kind… and he’s funny like you, sometimes. I found someone I really like for the first time.”

“Bring a jacket, Mitsuki.”

“It’s not that cold tonight.”

“Mitsuki-“

Log couldn’t even pester his brother into bringing a jacket because Mitsuki cut him off by softly saying, “You’re worried, I understand that, Log… but he’s waiting outside for me. Log… I swear on my heart that he’s a good man. I know you’ll stay up late just waiting for me but I’ll be okay, Log. I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

“Yeah… okay, Mitsuki.”

* * *

Life fucking sucks when your little brother falls in love.

Log was hoping that Boruto was going to be a phase or someone that would leave Mitsuki’s life just as soon as he came, but he wasn’t. Boruto had been placed on Mitsuki’s team so that meant that they would be spending every day together. If you asked Log, he would tell you that he wasn’t jealous.

But we all know he’s jealous.

He was jealous that another man was spending every day with his little brother. He was jealous that another man was worming his way into Mitsuki’s heart. He was jealous that Mitsuki wasn’t all his anymore. He was jealous that Boruto would be able to give Mitsuki everything he would have ever wanted in the Leaf.

Log was hoping that as the years passed, Mitsuki would fall out of love but he didn’t. Mitsuki had fallen head over heels in love with Boruto and Log couldn’t help but feel like he was losing his little brother. Mitsuki was so absorbed in what Boruto was doing that Log was afraid that Mitsuki would forget about him.

He felt selfish by having these thoughts and feelings. He was happy for his little brother but he couldn’t help but feel like he was losing him. He felt like he was in a competition with Boruto for Mitsuki’s love. He thought that if Mitsuki had to choose between the two of them, he would choose Boruto. Log knew it was wrong of him to have these thoughts and feelings but he couldn’t help it.

Mitsuki was his purpose, his pride and joy, the only person who held Log’s heart. Mitsuki meant the world to Log and he just hoped that Mitsuki remembered that. Mitsuki was the only reason Log continued to exist and he just hoped that Mitsuki wouldn’t forget that. He hoped Mitsuki wouldn’t forget about him.

He looked to his caregivers, wondering how they were taking this. Suigetsu acted like he didn’t like Boruto but everyone could tell that he really liked him. Karin had welcomed him into their family without a second thought. Jugo was rather fond of Boruto and would always make sure he spoke to him on the snake calls. Orochimaru even liked him so that was really saying something.

Log tried his best to welcome Boruto into the family but it was hard for him. It was hard for Log to accept the fact that his little brother wasn’t so little anymore. Mitsuki was now eighteen years old and everyone was trying to convince him that he didn’t need to take care of Mitsuki anymore. Log never listened to them. He told them he would always be there to take care of his little brother.

That’s what older brothers do.

Yet, Log was surprised to see that Boruto was confidently walking towards him at the moment. Mitsuki was back in the Leaf but Boruto had come to their home in the Sound. Boruto greeted each family member but eventually made it to his destination, which was Log.

Log was smoking a cigarette when he nodded to Boruto, acknowledging his presence. Boruto looked nervous for some reason. The blonde took a deep breath and then stated, “I came here because I wanted to see if you would give me your blessing… I want to ask Mitsuki to marry me.”

“Wh-what?”

“I want to propose to Mitsuki.”

“Why wouldn’t you ask Orochimaru?”

“Because Mitsuki… he really loves you.”

It sounded like those words were hard for Boruto to speak. It sounded like he was a little angry, as if he didn’t want to admit that Mitsuki loved Log as much as he loved Boruto. Log’s jaw dropped when he heard Boruto say those words. Everyone watched as the cigarette in his mouth fell to the ground. Everyone just stared at Log and waited for him to do something.

Boruto was sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as he continued, “You’re all he talks about. He told me before that if I was going to ask him to marry me then I would need your blessing. He told me that you’re the reason he exists so I kind of figured that you mean a lot to him, you know? If I’m going to propose to him… I want to do this right and that means I need to ask you for your blessing to marry Mitsuki.”

The clone stared down at Boruto and that’s when he finally hit him. Log and Boruto weren’t so different. Log had gone all those years thinking that Boruto was going to take Mitsuki away from him but it was Boruto who was thinking that Log was going to take Mitsuki away from him. They were more alike than Log expected, especially because they both loved Mitsuki.

Everyone was surprised when Log stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Boruto. The blonde gasped as he heard Log whisper to him, “Mitsuki is my purpose. I don’t know who I would be if he was never created. I never thought there would be enough room in his heart for two people but it seems I underestimated Mitsuki’s ability to love someone. He’s chosen to love you so… I’ll love you, as well. You have my blessing to marry my little brother.”

Boruto wrapped his arms around Log and gripped his clothes as if he didn’t want to let go. Boruto was sobbing but he managed to reply, “I promise I won’t let you down. I swear on my heart that I’ll never hurt him. You held him so tight but I promise I can do it when you’re not there, Log.”

The blue haired male squeezed the blonde in his arms, silently thanking him for his words. When they pulled away, the two males were grinning at each other. Boruto had tears falling down his face but no one commented on it. Log pulled out a cigarette and lit it, breathing in, and blowing out smoke. Log shook his head and chuckled aloud.

“I wish I could say you don’t deserve Mitsuki.”

* * *

Life is fucking beautiful when your little brother gets married.

Boruto was successful in proposing to Mitsuki and they had spent the last year preparing everything for their wedding. Log watched the two of them discuss everything. There were some disagreements but most never lasted more than a couple minutes. Log finally saw how the two of them worked up close.

Boruto was impulsive and obnoxious while Mitsuki was level headed and honest. They seemed to be like yin and yang but they used that to their advantage. They embraced and loved each other’s differences. While Boruto would make poor decisions, it was Mitsuki who helped him back on the right track. When Mitsuki was going too by the book, it was Boruto who loosened him up and gave him a new and creative way to look at the situation.

Log had to admit that what the two of them had was beautiful. Boruto and Log had two different kinds of love that they gave to Mitsuki. Log was able to help Mitsuki into the person he knew he was going to be but it was Boruto who would take Mitsuki the rest of the way. Log held his hand for years to get him ready for the hand off he was going to do with Boruto.

Mitsuki and Boruto actually got into a little argument over Log, not that he knew about it. Mitsuki wanted Log to walk him down the aisle at the wedding but Boruto wanted Log to be by his side as his best man. After a seven hour argument, Mitsuki won when Boruto pulled his head out of his ass and remembered that Log was Mitsuki’s older brother. Log was the one that Boruto went to so he could get his blessing to marry Mitsuki so when that finally sunk in Boruto let Mitsuki have his way.

The blonde couldn’t help but want Log to be his best man. Boruto didn’t have an older brother but he felt like he gained one with Log. Sure, they weren’t as close as Mitsuki’s relationship with him but over the years they grew from friends to brothers. Log was much more sarcastic with Boruto but he loved that.

Log had this way about him where you thought he didn’t like you at first but the more you got to know him the more you realized how he showed affection. Mitsuki was the only one he would openly show affection for and Mitsuki really cherished that. Yet, Log realized if Boruto was going to stay in both of their lives then he should give him a chance.

Log was glad he gave Boruto a chance.

Today was the big day and Log felt excitement he hadn’t felt in years. Log watched as all the girls fixed Mitsuki’s dress and got him all dolled up. Somehow, Boruto convinced Mitsuki to wear a dress, not that Mitsuki was complaining about wearing one. Mitsuki actually believed he pulled it off better than most females. No one could disagree with that statement.

Log had even made his way over to where Boruto was getting ready to check up on him. Boruto had a grin etching on his face when he saw Log enter the room. The older clone shook his head with a smile, “Today’s the big day, Boruto. Today’s the day you become a part of my life forever… wow, today’s the day I finally realized that I’ll never be able to get rid of you.”

“Damn, I’m really stuck with you, Log…”

“And I’m stuck with you, unfortunately…”

“I’m not that bad, you know!”

“I’m glad it’s you.”

Boruto had a confused look on his face until Log walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. There was a warm smile on Log’s face as he stated, “For what it’s worth, Boruto… I’m glad you’re the one who’s marrying my little brother. I know you’ll take care of him.”

The blonde blinked away the tears in his eyes. He had a smile on his face as he embraced Log, savoring the feeling of the older clone returning the hug. Boruto whispered in his ear, “You left me some pretty big shoes because you have big ass feet but… I’ll take good care of him.”

“You’re a little shit, you know that?”

“Just like my big brother, you know?”

Log held him tighter when he heard those words. In the beginning of Mitsuki and Boruto’s relationship, he would’ve told Boruto to fuck off with those words. But now, those words made his heart happy. Log took a deep breath, realizing that now he was gaining another little brother. Log knew today was supposed to be the happiest day of Boruto and Mitsuki’s lives but he couldn’t help but feel that today was the happiest day of his life.

After a few short hours, it was time. Boruto gave Log one last hug and snickered to him to not trip while he walked down the aisle. Log laughed back at him and told him not to fuck up his vows. The two of them laughed at each other before saluting to one another. Log shook his head as he watched Boruto walk off.

Log turned his head and the world seemed to move in slow motion. Walking towards him was his little brother in the most gorgeous white dress. His veil was back so Log could see the natural makeup look he had. Tears were welling in Log’s eyes as he saw the bright smile on Mitsuki’s face. Log had never seen his little brother look so beautiful before.

Log couldn’t stop the few tears that streamed down his face. Log was glad the doors were closed so no one else could see him cry. Mitsuki walked over and wiped his brother’s tears away with a smile.

“I’ve never seen you cry happy tears before.”

“You’ve never looked so beautiful.”

“Log…”

The older clone held his arm out for Mitsuki to take. Mitsuki smiled as his kissed his brother’s cheek and then took his arm. Log looked at Mitsuki and smiled, “You know you’ll always be my little brother.”

“Forever, Log.”

The two of them took deep breaths as they saw the doors finally open. The two brothers watched as everyone in the room stood up and turned to face them. Mitsuki and Log looked at each other and nodded, letting the other know that they were ready to walk. Mitsuki couldn’t help but squeeze his brother’s arm as they slowly started walking.

Everyone was staring at Mitsuki but the only person that mattered to him at the moment was Log. There was a soft look in Log’s eyes as he stared at his little brother and whispered with a slight chuckle, “You know… maybe Boruto deserves you.”

Mitsuki felt tears prick at his eyes as they stopped in front of the alter. Mitsuki had let go of his brother and he was looking up at the man he was going to marry. The look of pure adoration and love in Boruto’s eyes was enough for Log to know he had made the right decision to give Boruto his blessing to marry Mitsuki.

Just as everyone thought Mitsuki was going to walk up the steps, he turned and hugged his brother. The air left Log’s lungs as he heard Mitsuki whisper to him, “You don’t even know how much it means to me now that you were the first man that really loved me… you really love me.”

Everyone in the room was clapping for the two of them. Boruto was the one who started the clap but he was quickly followed up by the rest of the Sound family. After they clapped then the rest of the room followed up. The two brothers pulled apart, smiles on their faces as they looked at each other. Log grabbed Mitsuki’s hand and kissed it before motioning for him to take Boruto’s hand now.

This was the hand off.

Boruto nodded to Log and reached down to grab his lover’s hand. Log watched with tears in his eyes as Mitsuki grabbed Boruto’s hand. The older clone smiled as he took his seat next to his parent. Orochimaru grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze that Log returned.

Log thought that it would hurt to let Mitsuki grow up. He thought it would hurt to let Mitsuki go. It all definitely hurt in the moment but everything felt better now. Mitsuki was his purpose and he believed that he had fulfilled it. Log was with Mitsuki every step of the way. Log broke down with him, he laughed with him, he trained with him, he cried with him, but what was most important to Log was that he loved Mitsuki.

And he was the first man to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all again for reading! :) I hope I was able to shed a little more light into how I envision Mitsuki and Log's relationship to be while throwing in some BoruMitsu to make it harder for Log... sorry Log I promise I love you and I meant well!! I'm hoping this was a story about Mitsuki & Log that everyone needed! Well, now I should actually start to do some updates on other stories. I really hope you all enjoyed this! I'm sorry for any mistakes!! I hope to catch you all on the next one! Don't forget to leave some love if you liked it :)
> 
> Please stay safe everyone! Catch you on the flipside! :)
> 
> UPDATE  
> The picture was perfect, right??? It gives me LIFE! Masterondontochelys, never forget how much I adore you :)


End file.
